


My Constant

by tiahwinchester



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Fake AH Crew, M/M, king AU, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: After Ryan stupidly takes a pill from a stranger, he suddenly finds he can travel through portals to alternate universes. As he struggles to find his way back to his original universe, Ryan is comforted by his one familiar face throughout every world, Gavin.





	1. Chapter 1

This was the first and last time Ryan would ever go out with the younger employees. For weeks, Blaine, Miles, Michael, Lindsay, Mariel and Barbara had been begging Ryan to come out to their weekly Friday night bevs trip. It was only when Gavin flashed him his big green puppy dog eyes accompanied by a whine, “ _Please_ , Ryan” that Ryan finally agreed.

 

He just felt so out of place standing in line to enter a club. He was almost forty for god sake. But he just couldn’t bring himself to say no to Gavin. His feelings for him had been fluttering around in his heart for years now. Every touch, every conversation, even every joke they shared between them had his stomach swelling with butterflies. It broke his heart to think of how he could never say anything. Admitting something like that would tear their dynamic apart and either he or Gavin would surely have to quit Achievement Hunter. He had given up trying to get over Gavin. Every time he thought he was finally past his infatuation, Gavin would say something for a video that would make Ryan’s cheeks turn pink.

 

“You nervous, old man?” Gavin bumped him playfully with his elbow.

 

Ryan chuckled softly, “I haven’t been to a club in almost a decade so, yes, I’m shitting myself.”

 

Gavin laughed. Faster than Ryan had expected, their ID’s were scanned and they entered the club. The DJ was already playing remixes for the people that filled the dance floor. Ryan followed the others up to the bar where one by one they ordered their drinks. Gavin asked Ryan to come dance with him to which Ryan shook his head, laughed, and told him to go have fun. Gavin rolled his eyes and followed Miles and Blaine to the dance floor. Ryan mostly sat with Michael at the bar for most of the night, buying drink after drink after drink until Ryan was really feeling the buzz.

 

At some point, a man approached Ryan and leaned into his ear to murmur, “Well aren’t you a handsome man. You here to have a good time?”

 

Ryan backed away a bit and put up his hand to put some distance between them, “Sorry, man, I’m not interested” he yelled over the music.

 

The other man persisted, “C’mon, I’ve got some premium quality stuff,” he held up a small clear baggie with one bright blue pill inside, “Only $25”.

 

Ryan looked away from the man, hoping his clear disinterest would deter the him away to his next victim. “No, honestly I’m all good” Still, the man moved to Ryan’s side. Ryan clenched his jaw, clearly, he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“This is some good stuff man, a new blend, half the people in here are on it right now and they’re all fine.”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to face him, “Look, if I buy one will you leave me alone?” The man nodded. Ryan begrudgingly pulled out his wallet and handed the man $25. The man slit the baggie into Ryan’s jean pocket and walked away. Ryan turned back to his drink and sipped, looking through the crowd for Gavin. He found him, surrounded by a group of people who were grinding on each other. Gavin locked eyes with Ryan and motioned him to come over. Something about Gavin smiling and dancing freely under flashing purple lights all while making eye contact with Ryan just made his heart beat harder. Then Gavin bit his lip and mouthed “Come over.” and Ryan’s whole body shivered. He was about 12 hard drinks in and could barely lift himself from where he was leaning on the bar. If anything were to happen between him and Gavin tonight, surely he could just blame it on being too drunk. He knew it was probably a bad idea but he pushed his way through the crowd anyway. Gavin grabbed his arm and pulled him through the small group of people that were too stubborn to move when Ryan said “’scuse me”. Gavin smiled wide when Ryan was finally in front of him. Ryan tried to say “Hey, you having fun?” but the music was pumping so loudly in both their ears that he could hardly even hear himself. Gavin jumped around with Ryan for a bit before bringing himself in closer and moving to the beat the Ryan, their middles touching. Gavin smiled mischievously and bit his lip again whilst looking up at Ryan through hooded eyes. Ryan swallowed and tried to laugh and play it off as a joke, as if they were both just mocking the people around them that were essentially putting on softcore porn shows. Gavin put his hands on Ryan’s chest and felt around his muscles. It felt so good to have Gavin’s hands all over him. Ryan shakily put his hands on Gavin’s hips, anxiously awaiting Gavin’s reaction.

 

Gavin brought his hands up to wrap around Ryan’s neck and stood on the tip of his toes to whisper in Ryan’s ear, “You wanna try something?” An instant flow of blood went straight to his crotch and Ryan nodded softly. Gavin took one of his hands away from Ryan’s neck and reached into his pant pockets. He pulled out a small clear bag that contained a circular white pill. “I can get you one of you want to join me?” he invited Ryan. Ryan furrowed his brow for a second, trying to decide whether he was really going to do this or not, before he remembered the pill that he’d bought off the man. He took it out of his jean pocket and held it in his hand for Gavin to see. Gavin smiled at Ryan and acted shocked, “Oh my goodness, Ryan, I can’t believe you.” Ryan laughed. He inspected his pill while Gavin took his own out of the bag. His pill looked very different to Gavin’s. All sorts of red flags were going off in Ryan’s mind but as Gavin looked up at him with those incredible green eyes, Ryan concurred. He took the blue pill out of the baggie and held it on his hand. “You ready?” said Gavin, the mischievous smile back on his face. Ryan swallowed nervously and nodded. Together they downed the pills at the same time.  Ryan stood still for a moment, expecting the pill to hit him instantly. When he still felt like his same drunken self, he started swaying with Gavin again.

 

About a half an hour of dancing later, and suddenly Ryan felt very weird. His eyes felt like they were wide open and the whole room became a blur of colour. Gavin turned around and started dancing against Ryan. It felt so unbelievably good and it took everything in Ryan’s current power to conceal his erection. He felt like he was on cloud nine with Gavin grinding against him as he danced.

 

The rest of the night was a really big blur of lights, Gavin, the bathroom, bumping into people, and then somehow making it out of the club. Ryan didn’t know how he made it home, all he knew was the he was waking up in his bed with a throbbing headache and a very dry mouth. He slowly opened his eyes. Thank god it was the weekend otherwise Ryan would most definitely be taking a sick day. He inched his way to sitting up when he felt the urge to vomit. He ran to his bathroom and thankfully made it to the toilet. Jesus Christ what was he thinking. A forty-year-old man can’t just go out clubbing. Now he would have to face the consequences. He shakily stood up and made his way to the sink, splashing his face with nice cool water. The headache was getting worse, he could hear his blood pumping loudly in his brain. He looked up at himself in the mirror and almost screamed in surprise.

 

In the mirror behind him he saw a large bright blue light. He quickly turned around to see that the light was actually almost like a watery substance just floating in the air. His heart raced. He looked quizzically at the centre where he could see…a bed? And curtains? He hesitantly reached up to touch the substance when all of a sudden, he felt the air sucked out of him and everything turn black.

 

Just as soon as he’d touched the substance, he felt his feet land heavily on the ground. His vision was blurry at first and he struggled not to fall over backwards. Slowly his eyes adjusted and what he saw made no sense.

 

He was standing in what looked like a very expensive hotel suite. With silk curtains and soft carpet lining the floors. An old, medieval style painting was hung on the wall and the more Ryan looked at it, the more he realised it looked strangely like him.

 

Suddenly two large doors swung open and in walked a familiar face. “Oh, your highness, you’re already up?” said Gavin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because better late than never right? I dropped out of uni so now I have all the time in the world to finally finish all the damn stories I always start, starting with this one. Please point out any mistakes I've made, I never proof read my work until like weeks after I've already posted it. All comments are greatly appreciated though <3

"I just came to collect your cloths, sire." Gavin said as he made his way to a messily stacked pile of large brown pieces of cloth, "You are not usually awake before lunch." he smiled slightly but upon looking back at Ryan and seeing his wide eyes and furrowed brow his smile quickly faded and he evaded his gaze. "You um-you have a meeting with Lady Romana in 3 hours, would you like me to prepare your robes? I know you're very keen to impress her." he attempted to say that as a joke but once again, Ryan was not laughing in the slightest, "F-for the good of the kingdom of course. I-I'm not suggesting anything, your majesty." Gavin bowed his head towards the floor, when Ryan still didn't reply for a few more seconds, he looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Are you feeling alright, my king?"

Finally, Ryan's throat was beginning to open back up and he managed to choke out, "M-my king?.. Gavin, what're you talking about?"

Gavin tilted his head, "Did you fall off your horse again? Would you like me to fetch the Doctor?"

Ryan approached Gavin and and grabbed his shoulder, Gavin flinched at the touch and stared at his hand. "Gavin, I need you to tell me what the hell is happening? What is all this?" he gestured around the room, "Did I black out and now I'm in some short?" Gavin just looked up at him and stared quizzically. Ryan grabbed his other shoulder and shook him slightly, "I'm serious Gavin, I'm freaking out."

"Okay," Gavin gently grabbed his hands and took them off his shoulders, "come over here and lie down." he guided Ryan to the bed and waited for him to lie down comfortably before sitting at his feet. "Your name is James Ryan Haywood IV, you're the current reigning king across all the Achieve lands. Unlike the kings before you, you took the crown by overthrowing our last king. You think this makes you the best at everything but really you're kind of a prat." he smiled at the last part, "Sir Jones asked me to add that in when you fell off your horse last time."

Ryan just sat and nodded, "...right...what century is it?"

"It's the 21st century, my lord?"

Ryan just shook his head, "Right...of course it is." He laid his head back onto the lavish pillows and closed his eyes. At least the headache was subsiding, and he didn't feel all that nauseous anymore. 

Gavin interrupted his thoughts, "Would you like me to tell Lady Romana to come to the castle another day?"

Ryan nodded, "Uh, yeah yeah, sure." he sat up and sighed, "Look, Gavin, what are you to me?"

Gavin looked taken aback, he took a suspiciously long pause, as if searching for the correct answer, "I'm your personal servant, your majesty."

Ryan tapped Gavin's knee, "Please just call my Ryan". Gavin nodded. "Well, as my...servant-" it felt wrong to say that about Gavin, "Would you mind just-keeping people out of my way today? I just need to figure out what's going on with my head." He smiled softly at Gavin, trying to give him his best 'I'm totally not freaking the fuck out and this is totally normal' face. 

"Of course, my ki-uh...Ryan, whatever you need." Gavin stood and grabbed the cloths from the table and exited the room.

Ryan breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Now, he could stay in this room all day and probably suffer from a constant stream of panic attacks-or he could leave the room and try his best to find out what the hell was going on, or at least find another one of those blue lights that could send him back to his normal reality. So he stood up and rummaged through the closet to put on the first pair of pants and shirt he could find that didn't smell like old mothballs. He slowly opened one of the double doors and peaked his head out. There was a long hallway with many paintings aligning it. He searched to the left and to the right but no body seemed to be around.

He stepped slowly into the large hallway. Left first, he decided. About halfway down the corridor was a window which overlooked what Ryan assumed to be the training grounds. There were two men fighting with wooden swords, restarting over and over again when the other would hit one of their limbs. Ryan was overwhelmed when he looked further past the grounds; surrounding the castle was a dense and vast forest. Ryan gulped, he definitely wasn’t in Austin anymore.

He must have gotten caught up in looking out into the forest because he jumped out of his skin when someone touched his arm. He looked over to see who it was, he didn’t recognise the face but the man was dressed in a very professional looking uniform which bore a Dragon as the crest on the shoulders and chest of his coat. “I’m terribly sorry, your majesty, I did not mean to give you a fright” the man apologised.

Ryan cleared his throat and stood up straight; he needed to keep these people under the impression that he was their Ryan-a king. “N-No it’s-it’s fine. Did Gavin not tell you that I wish to not be disturbed today?”

“Well…he did,” he averted his eyes away from Ryan, “but I thought he just meant that you wish not to be disturbed by political matters…” he lowered his head in a small bow “I’m terribly sorry if that isn’t the case, your majesty. I was only going to ask, on behalf of Sir Jones, if you would like to take a stroll out to the Fairy Lake.”

“S-sir Jones? M-Michael Jones?” Ryan quizzed almost mockingly.

The man furrowed his brows “Well…yes?”

Ryan, now thinking he HAD to see ‘Sir Michael Jones’ and deciding a stroll through the woods would be preferable to being constantly referred to as ‘your majesty’ be every person he walks past in the castle, agreed and followed the man down to the grassy area where he had seen the men sword fighting just moments ago. One of the men took off the helmet they were wearing and walked up to Ryan. Under the helmet was a mess of reddish curly hair and a dimpled smile. 

"Gavin told me you had lost your mind again. Hit the tavern a little too hard last night, did we? A little nervous to meet the dazzling Lady Romana. Knew you would be punching above your weight huh? " he chuckled and nudged Ryan's arm with his elbow. 

Ryan scoffed and smiled slightly. _'Of course, even in medieval times Michael would still be cracking jokes and my expense'_ he thought.

"I'm hoping you are still up for a ride out to Fairy Lake? It'll wash away your hangover instantly, believe me."

Ryan really didn't know where the hell to start on his quest to get home so he agreed. They walked to the stables where Michael had his horse ready in 15 minutes whilst Ryan was still struggling to fit the saddle properly. "Jesus Christ, Haywood, you're a king, isn't this like the first thing they teach you?" Ryan starred up at him with a killer gaze, Michael didn't even flinch, he seemed to be the only person not scared of him here. "Oh wait," Michael continued, "I forgot, you never got kingly lessons as a kid because you killed your way to the top."

Ryan shuddered a little bit, it sounds so barbaric when it's said like that. Could he really be capable of doing something like that? No wonder people flinched when he looked them in the eye. He turned his attention back to attempting to fit the saddle on his horse. After another 5 minutes of failed attempts, he sighed up at Michael who had been laying forward on his horse the whole time, "Can you please help me?"

Michael scoffed, "Hah, no. That's what servants are for thank you." "Gavin!" he called out to Gavin who Ryan hadn't noticed had been waiting a few feet behind them. Gavin jogged over and immediately began fixing Ryan's mistakes, evidently he had been watching and judging from afar as he kept smirking and throwing cheeky glances at Ryan as he easily adjusted the reins and fit the saddle. Ryan blushed at his incompetence as Gavin had the horse ready to ride within 5 minutes. 

"There you are, my king. Enjoy your ride." Gavin bowed slightly. 

Ryan frowned, "Y-You're not coming?" Gavin tilted his head and Michael raised his brows. "I would love for you to join us, Gavin." Ryan added. He wasn't sure why but even in this completely foreign world, Gavin made him feel comfortable and safe.

"Well-I was going to clean your cloths but uh-" Gavin stumbled over his words, clearly not use to the niceties; it made Ryan's stomach sick a little to know that he wasn't anything but kind to Gavin in this strange universe, "If you want me to join you-your maj-" Ryan winced at the words and Gavin stopped himself, "Ryan," he said quietly, "then I would be more than happy to. I-I just don't have a horse..."

Without even thinking, Ryan blurted out, "Well you can ride with me then." Even Michael raised his brows, Gavin's jaw dropped a little but he nodded anyway. 

"Just don't drop me off, okay" Gavin smirked as he climbed onto the horse after Ryan. Michael chuckled and then added, "Good luck, Gavin. We both know how incredibly ' _graceful_ ' our king is at riding." They both laughed and Ryan rolled his eyes. At least his riding skills would be true to form in this world. He had no clue what he was doing. 

That became incredibly evident as they set out towards the surrounding forest. It was like he was driving a car for the first time again, the horse kept stopping and starting and making weird turns in between the trees. After a particularly scary lurch forward, Gavin wrapped his arms around Ryan's stomach and Ryan felt himself tense up. After immediately noticing this and the sudden intake of breath, Gavin pulled his hands away. Ryan murmured to Gavin so that Michael, who was riding along just in front of them, couldn't hear, "No, it's okay. It-uh-makes me feel...safer." Ryan could practically feel the heat radiating from Gavin's cheeks after that, but even so, the man wrapped his now shaky arms around Ryan's waist once again. Ryan decided it was better to let the horse just follow Michael's, and as long as nothing spooked it along the way, the horse seemed to just automatically know where to go. He was now focusing solely on the feeling of Gavin close behind him, how his arms felt so soft and the feeling of him wrapped around himself was just so- _comfortable_. For a moment he closed his eyes, he could hear the sound of birds, trees swishing, branches being stepped on by the horses, and Gavin's sweet, soft breathing. Then, his world almost imploded when he felt Gavin lay his head on his back. He felt the same familiar butterflies that his own worlds' Gavin made him feel. _God_ , he thought, _I'll never escape my stupid feelings for him_. He almost turned around and confessed how he felt to this other Gavin when he was interrupted by the sounds of gushing water and Michael's horse neighing. Ryan immediately felt Gavin's hands leave his body and his heart sank. "We're here." sang Michael.

Ryan looked out onto the most beautiful scene he'd ever seen. There was bright blue gushing water flowing down a waterfall into the most dreamlike rock pool. There were, what bizarrely looked like to Ryan, tiny women flying around the air, their wings glittering in the sun. His jaw dropped. "Do you want me to help you down for goodness sake?" said Michael impatiently. Ryan composed himself and very ungracefully, jumped down from the horse. He held out his hand to help Gavin down. The other man pondered it for a moment and then softly took his hand and slowly jumped down as well. The air smelled fresh and clean, not anything like the Austin air he was used to. "Well, I'm off to speak to Fae-Lindsay, don't come looking for me." Michael gave him a wink and strode off somewhere behind the waterfall.

Ryan approached the crystal blue water and took a huge breath in. The air felt like it was cleansing his soul from the inside, he felt as if he was completely at peace here. No stresses about work, or getting old, or-ruling a kingdom...or Gavin. _Goddammit_ , he cursed to himself, suddenly his heart felt like it was being squeezed again. He turned around to see Gavin standing a few feet away, his hands clasped together and his head bowed slightly. "Gavin," Ryan spoke softly, "come here, you have to appreciate this." Gavin approached to Ryan's side. His eyes began watering as he looked around.

"It's-It's incredible. I very much appreciate you bringing me here, my king." 

Ryan sighed, If he was going to have to live in this world for the rest of his life, he needed this whole 'royal' thing to be toned down a bit, "Gavin," he turned to face him and put his hands on Gavin's shoulders, he always loved how Gavin had to look up at him every time they spoke closely, he adored looking into his stunning green eyes, "I want you to call me Ryan. I don't want you to think of yourself as my-" he shuddered, " _slave_ , you're my friend, my equal...okay?" Gavin looked stunned for a moment his eyes widened and-without warning, his eyes started to pool with water and quick little droplets fell down his cheeks. Ryan cupped Gavin's cheeks in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "Why are you crying?"

"It's-it's just-why..." Gavin trailed off, he looked down and tried to pull away from Ryan, but Ryan held his head back up to look at him and he continued, "Why would you say something like that."

Ryan was taken aback for a moment, was that not a nice thing to say in this world? Was that somehow disrespectful? Oh god, this was going to take a lot more getting used to than he thought. "I didn't mean to offend you, Gavin, honestly." he apologised.

Gavin scoffed slightly, " _Offend?_ " He shook his head and brought his hands up to remove Ryan's own from his face, "Your maj-Ryan...I've wanted to be like _this_ ," he gestured with a nod to their hands which were new intertwined, "with you for forever. Now you just wake up one day, not remembering who you are, and decide that I'm going to be your _equal_?"

Ryan felt his stomach twist again, Gavin's hands were so soft and warm and wow all he wanted to do for the rest of his life was hold hands with Gavin. "Gavin I-" he was lost for words, what did he mean ' _be like this_ '? Ryan's heart gave a sudden jump, he didn't mean...no, no way, there was seriously no way Gavin, in any universe would like Ryan in the same way Ryan liked him. With a now heavy heart, he continued, "I'm sorry if I've overstepped my boundaries. We can go back to how it wa-" 

Suddenly, it felt like the world had dissipated and he was floating on a cloud. Gavin had reached up to Ryan's neck and pulled him in closely before kissing him softly. Ryan could hear nothing but the loud thumping of his heart. Was this really happening? If he could generally be happy with Gavin in this world, then he wouldn't even miss his old world in the slightest. Then, without warning, the fluttering in his heart turned into nausea and now his head was pounding. He pulled away from Gavin and winced. "What is it?" Gavin asked with a horrified look, "I'm-so so sorry, my king I really didn't mean to-"

Ryan shushed him with a hand on his shoulder, "No you were fine. It's just-shit-my head". He placed his other hand on his left temple and looked to the water as if it would help with the sudden dizziness he was feeling. And that's when he saw it, the shifty blue light he'd seen in the club bathroom what seemed like a lifetime ago. He walked towards it, all of the noise around him seized, he couldn't even here Gavin asking what was going on. He could see flashing red lights beyond the blue and blurry shapes running around quickly. He felt his knees reach water level and suddenly he felt a great sinking sensation in his stomach as he was sucked into the deep blue once again.

His head hit solid concrete and his ear began ringing. He could hear loud shouting and screaming around him but couldn't make out what was happening. Then, someone appeared over him, and Ryan immediately recognised those incredibly green eyes. " _Gavin_." he whispered.

"Will you bloody get up already, I need you to cover me for god sake. We promised the mayor we'd defeat him. Captain Kitty is not going to escape from us this time."


End file.
